The Real Malfoy
by Kirito666
Summary: Harry hates Draco... what a surprise. Harry puts a spell on himself, so that he can read the minds of people and he uses it on Draco, what he will discover will change the lives of both boys. In this story Harry, Draco and most of the students are 10 to 15 years old.
1. The Begining

The Real Malfoy

A miserable Draco Malfoey (10) lay on his bed one night, Potter (10) and the damn Weasel (9), had called him names again, he called them names back and acted mean, but that was just show, in truth it hurt him what they thought of him, ok he was a Slytherin and everyone thinks that all Slytherins are evil, but that isn´t the case, in truth Draco hated beeing in Slytherin he always whanted to be a Gryffindor, „why do they have to be so mean to me", he asked himself, his eyes starting to fill with tears, Draco couldn´t help it and he started craying himself to sleep.

Harry was laying in his bed deep in thought, 'i hate Malfoy, if only i could read his mind, then i know exactly what he thinks of me and my friends. I know i shall snuck off to the library, there should be a book that can teach me to read peoples minds', with that in mind, Harry got out of bed and put on his invisability cloak and silently headed out the Griffindoortower. He arrived soon at the library and rumaged threw the books, after an hour he found exactly what he was looking for, he read the spell out load and noticed a light tickle in his head, 'i hope it worked', Harry thought, he headed back to his room, before he climbed into bed he looked over at Ron, 'hm, let´s see if it worked', he thought, he concentrated on Ron, damn that Malfoybitch, he always has to threaten my pal, Harry heared in his mind and he grinned, 'great it worked, now Malfoy will never ever be able to keep secrets from me', he thought, with a satisfied smirk on his face Harry fell asleep.

The next morning Draco woke up, 'morning already', he thought and with a sigh he got out of bed and whent into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he was dressed he looked one last time into the mirror, a sad looking Draco looked back at him, 'another day hearing nasty names', he thought saddly to himself, then he left Slytherintower and headed to the diningroom to have breakfast.

Draco turned the last conor that led to the diningroom, „yo ferret, how´s it going, loser", a familiar voice called out behind him, as usal, not a 'good morning' or just a 'hello', the only thing i hear is 'ferret', Draco thought with a sad tone, Harry of course was reading Draco´s mind, 'he sounds hurt... nah must be show', he thought, „what do you whant, scarhead", Draco asked, „oh i just whanted to ask how Voldemorts favorite helper is doing", Harry said with a snear, why does he always have to say HIS name, i hate that person, i hate what he did with Harry´s parents, he is a monster, i hate beeing a Slitherin, Draco thought, „go fuck yourself Potter, that is none of your fucking buisness", Draco said, with that he turned and headed off to the Slitherin table, the last thought Harry catched was, dear god, please fullfill my wish: i whant to be a Griffindoor, i whant to have true friends, and with a big sigh Draco sat down on his chair and bent his head down, Harry was dumbstruck he looked at the Slitherin, 'the hell', he thought then he saw something that shocked him, he saw a tear falling onto the table infront of Draco, 'so it wasn´t a show, he is realy hurt, i actually am disgusted at myself, i should give him a chance and i know how', Harry thought to himself.

After breakfast Harry headed to the owltower, he took out a pen and a peace of paper and wrote a note, when he was finished he fastened the note to his owls leg and sent her off, then he headed to Moaning Murtles bathroom, he hissed the password that opened the tunnel leading down to his secret hideout to talk to his best friend, the huge snake „Slither", and god off snakes.

When Draco walked into his room he got a shock, there was a white owl sitting on his bed, a note strapped to her leg, 'who the hell sends me a letter', Draco thought, he carefully undid the peace of paper and the owl flew out of the open window and Draco slowly opened the note and read it:

_We need to talk, come to Moaning Murtles bathroom, tap three times on the sink that has a snakes head underneath it, when it opens slide down the tunnel, a huge snake will await you, don´t be scared just follow the snake he will lead you straight to me!_

'I´m scared of snakes, there is a huge snake in this castle, a snake is the symbol of you-know-who, i hope it´s not him, it seems i have no choice', Draco said fearfully, so he headed out of the tower and hurried to Moaning Murtles bathroom.

Draco arrived at Moaning Murtles bathroom and quickly found the sink, he rised his hand to tap on it, but he hesitated, 'do i realy whant to do this, i´m scared, but something says i should risk it', he thought, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tapped on the sink. There was a load squeeking as the sink moved up the wall to reveal a dark tunnel, 'here it goes', Draco thought, he jumped into the hole and the sink slid back into place behind him.

***Flashback***

Harry walked into the Secret Chamber, _„Slither, please come to me, i need to talk to you", _he hissed in Snakelanguage, soon a huge snake came slithering towards him, the snake was so huge that it filled out the chamber, _„what´s wrong Harry", _it asked after greeting the small boy with a lick off it´s tounge on Harry´s cheek, _„you know i told you about the boy called Draco Malfoy who allways bullies me, well i read his mind and he seemed very upset with his life, so i invited him to come here, will you please go and meet him at the tunnel and bring him to me, he shouldn´t be scared of you, he´s Slitherin", _Harry said, _„ok because it´s you", _the snake said and slithered off to get Draco, 'know to think of a plan, that will help Draco', Harry thought, he climbed up onto one of the huge snake statues and thought of a way that would make Draco not only happy but also to make the lives of both boys easier.

***End Flashback***

After what seemed like houres to Draco, he came flying out of the tunnel and landed on something soft, 'well at least a soft landing, but it´s so dark i can´t see a thing', he thought, so he took out his wand and whispered, „illuminate", and his wand burst into a blinding light, when his eyes got used to the light he looked around, „wow this is so huge, so many tunnels, i wonder where they lead to, but i think i won´t live to find out", he said saddly to himself, „ok enough of that, now where is the snake that should meet me", he asked himself, at that moment something moved underneath of him, Draco gulped and looked down to see exactly on what he had landed, Dracos eyes widened in horror when he relized that he had landed on the hugest snake he had ever seen, „holly sh**, it´s huge, it´s covering the whole damn chamber", Draco said, he looked in front of him and almost screamed in shock, he was looking straight into the eyes of the snake, „p-p-please don´t eat me", Draco stammered, the snake just looked at him, then it turned it´s head and started to slither down one of the chambers and Draco knew, 'time to meet the person who has written me the letter', he thought with fear.

They moved threw the tunnel for about 30 minutes, 'this is starting to make real fun', Draco thought and a small smile apeared on his face, 'this will be my fondest memmorie after i die', he thought saddly. Suddenly they slithered into a huge chamber and Draco´s eyes widend, 'woah, this place is huge', he thought, „welcome to my Secret Chamber", a voice said suddenly and it was a voice that Draco knew very well, he looked up to where the voice had come from and his eyes widend even more standing in a cave in the wall was, „P-P-Potter", he asked. „You where the one who has send me the note", Draco asked, „yes, Draco", Harry said, „wha-... hold on, did you just call me Draco" Draco asked confused, „yes, i invited you because i whant to talk with you, you don´t have to be scared", Harry said, Draco opened his mouth to ask about what Harry whanted to talk with him, but he saw Harry open his mouth and started hissing, _„Slither, please lift Draco up so he can join me in my quarters", _Harry hissed, Draco´s eyes widened again in horror, then he fellt himself rise towards Potter, when Draco was at the right level he saw a hand offered to him, „come Draco, take my hand and let´s sit down and talk", Harry said with a smile, Draco hesitated still looking scared, he looked at the hand offered to him then he looked into Harry´s eyes, Harry´s smile wasn´t evil it was actually a kind and welcoming smile, Draco reached out a shaking hand and Harry grasbed it and helped Draco into the cave.

Harry led Draco to his livingroom, „please Draco, have a seat", Harry said pointing to a armchair, cautiously Draco sat on the chair, Harry sat himself opposite on a nother armchair, Draco looked around the cave, he noticed Harry looking at him, „uhm... sorry, i´m just overwhelmed", Draco said sheapishly, „that´s ok Draco", Harry said smiling at him, „but let´s start our conversation", Draco looked at him questionly, Harry took a huge sigh before he started to speak, „listen Draco, last night i put a spell on myself, so that i could read minds, and... well i used it on you, i thought if i read your mind then i´d know what you think of me, but what i discovered was shocking", Harry started, Draco didn´t say a word, „first i thought it was just show because Slitherins are great actors, but i guess not all of them are, i first realized that you were seriously sad and hurt because of me and what i call you, as you were sitting at the Slitherin table and i saw a tear falling in front of you, so the first thing i whanted to say to you is: i am so sorry for what i said and did to you, i hope you can forgive me", Harry ended and looked hopefully up at Draco, for a few minutes Draco said nothing, then he sighed, „Harry, what you have done and said to me, really hurt me, every night i cry myself to sleep because it hurts so much, it feels like you´d punch me in the gut", he said, „like i said, i´m sorry", Harry said, looking ashamed to the ground, „well i guess i can forgive you", Draco said with a sigh, Harry looked up, „realy, you´d give me a second chance", he asked, Draco just nodded, „thanks, you won´t regret it", Harry said smiling, „the other thing i found out: you wish to be a Griffindoor", Harry said, Draco nodded, „well i can grant you that wish", Harry said, „how", Draco asked, Harry beamed, „give me time till tomorrow, we´ll meet here after lunch", Harry said, „ok how do i get into the chamber", Draco asked, „you are truely not a normal Slitherin", Harry said, then he took out a peace of paper and handed it to Draco, „this is the password to my Secret Chamber, i trust you keep it a secret", Harry said, Draco opened the note, „damn this is a wired language, by the way, you scared me when you hissed, you sounded like a snake, and i´m scared of snakes", Draco said, Harry bent his head, „well as you know Voldemort killed my parents, then he trayed to kill me, but something whent wrong, this scar on my forehead is where the killing spell hit, something whent inside of me, i think i 'swallowed' a bit of Voldemorts power, he could speak snakelanguage, it´s a curse not a gift, but if i wouldn´t have this curse, i wouldn´t have a protector and friend like 'Slither'", Harry ended his story, „sorry Harry", Draco said, „thanks, you should get to know „Slither" better, i can teach you to speak snake", Harry said, „why not, i always wanted to talk to animals", Draco said smiling and Harry smiled back, „so when did you discover this place", Draco asked, „well, i was hiding in Murtles bathroom from some Slitherins, i saw the sink and hissed, then the tunnel appeared and i slid down, then i found this chamber, i loved the snake heads and the whole place so i started to make myself confortable", Harry said, „it´s a nice chillout area, a great place to get away from anoying people", Draco said and Harry nodded, „and how did you meet 'Slither'", Draco asked, „well one day when i was down here sitting on this chair watching a movie, i heard a weak hiss in snake i heard 'help me', so i followed the voice then i found 'Slither', he was bleeding very badly, so i healed him with a spell, then i whent to the forbidden forest where i killed 4 deers and i brought them back here, in a matter of days he started feeling better, and we became friends, when i have teached you snake you can ask him a few questions if you whant to", Harry said, „sure, i believe he owes you his life", Draco said and Harry nodded, „anyway Draco, let´s get going", Harry said, so the two boys got up, Harry called for „Slither" who took them back to the tunnel, when Harry and Draco stepped out of the hole Harry held out his hand and Draco took it, „thanks Draco for the talk, i hope we´ll be friends forever", Harry said, Draco nodded in agreement and smiled, „ok mate, see you tomorrow after lunch in my secret chamber", Harry said, „yeah, see you tomorrow and thanks that you finaly know how i realy am", Draco said, Harry winked at him and headed of to Griffindoor and Draco with a happy smile on his face headed to Slitherin, when Draco got into bed he thought about the day with Harry in his secret chamber, 'that was the best day until know, i wonder what will happen tomorrow and how the hell can he help me get into Griffindoor', with that thought he fell asleep.


	2. The Surprise

Early the next morning, Harry got out of bed, after having a shower and getting dressed, he headed out of the Griffindoortower and straight to Dumbledoor´s office. After saying the password and walking up the spiral staircase, Harry knocked on the door of Dumbledoor´s office, „come in", said a gruffly voice and Harry entered the room. „Morning headmaster, i´d like to talk to you about something", Harry said as he took a seat in front of the desk, „sure, what is it", Dumbledoor asked, „well it´s about Draco Malfoy", Harry said, „oh, did he do anything bad", the headmaster asked, „nono, nothing like that, it´s... well i read his mind, trying to find something that could get him into trouble, but i found out something else", Harry said, „okay what did you find out", Dumbledoor asked, „well, i found out that he is very upset, he hates being a Slitherin, and he told me that he´d love to be a Griffindoor, i want him to be happy, so please make him a Griffindoor", Harry said, „what about your friends and the others, they won´t be happy about it", Dumbledoor said, „let me handle that, so will you help us", Harry asked, „it´s not going to be easy, only the hat can put people in houses and since the hat stuck him into Slitherin there is nothing i can do", Dumbledoor said, „yes there is", said a voice from the shelves and both of them turned, it was the sorting hat, „i stuck him into the wrong house", it said, „what do you mean", asked the headmaster, „well, his parents threatened me, they said if i wouldn´t put their son into Slitherin they would not only destroy me, they´d also never want to see their son again, he would be dead for them, so for the boys sake i stuck him into the wrong house, i don´t want the boy living on the street, or worse", the hat ended, Dumbledoor and Harry looked at each other and suddenly both smiled, „headmaster, the hat can tell the houses tonight at dinner that Draco is a Griffindoor, and Draco doesn´t have to live on the street, he can live with me, i have enough money and besides that i have a huge house, and i´d be happy to have company the house is any way to big for me, so what do you think", Harry said, „let´s do it", Dumbledoor said, Harry smiled at the headmaster, he got up and opened the door, then he turned around, „sir, one last favor, could you please excuse me from the classes, and could you free me and Draco from the afternoon classes", Harry asked, Dumbledoor nodded, „i shall call the teachers and excuse you and Draco for the rest of the day, i´ll call Snape to let Draco out of class", he said, „okay, tell Snape to tell Draco to meet me in „you-know-where", Draco will know what i mean", Harry said, Dumbledoor knew when Harry didn´t want to let him in on secrets, but he didn´t mind, he was only happy that Harry has secret places to go, so he nodded and with a smile Harry left the office, closing the door behind him. Harry left the office and headed to his secret chamber to meet Draco, „Draco, after today your life won´t be the same, it will be better", Harry said to himself with a smile on his face.

Draco got up and after washing and dressing himself he headed to the great hall to have breakfast. He sat down at the Slitherin table, 'i hope this will be the last time', he thought, then he looked over at the Griffindoor table, he saw Harry´s empty chair and on the faces of the friends he saw bewildered looks, 'it seems Harry snug out very early, i wonder where he is', Draco thought, after breakfast Draco and the other students went to their classes. Draco was sitting in potions class, he kept looking at his watch, 'still a long time to go', he thought, „Mr. Malfoy", a grumpy voice said, Draco looked up to see a bad tempered Snape, „yes sir", he asked, „the headmaster just called me", Snape said, „oh okay", Draco said, 'I hope i´m not in trouble, the others think it though, look how dirty they are grinning', he thought as he looked around, „he told me to tell you that you are free of all upcoming classes including this one", Snape said, „did he say any reason", Draco asked, „yes, he said that you are supposed to meet Potter in „you-know-where"", Snape said, „okay", Draco said, so he packed his bag and walked to the door, all other students watched him, Harry´s friends looked questioningly at each other, Draco opened the door, then he turned around, „thanks sir", he said, „don´t thank me, thank Potter", Snape said, „i will," Draco said, „good, now get lost", Snape said, Draco nodded and closed the door behind him, em„what the hell is going on, why does Harry want to meet the Ferret",/em Ron asked Hermione, Hermione just shrugged, em„i have the feeling that we´ll find out soon enough what´s going on, now get on with your work".

As soon as Draco closed the door behind him he headed straight to Harry´s Chamber. When he arrived at Moaning Murtles bathroom he went to the sink, got out the note with the password and hissed, the sink slid up the hole to reveal the tunnel, 'damn, i sounded scary, but i loved it', Draco thought and jumped headfirst into the tunnel and the sink slid down the wall. Draco shot out the tunnel, made a somersault and landed on his feet, he memorized the tunnel that led to Harry´s chamber and he headed down it. He run down the tunnel and after an hour he burst out into the chamber, „Harry, are you there", Draco called, „yeah i´m up here, you can use the stairs, you´ll find them left in the corner, or i can call „Slither"", Harry called back, „i´ll use the stairs", Draco said, so he walked up the stairs, when he reached the top he saw Harry sitting on the couch playing Playstation, Harry looked up and smiled at Draco, „hey Draco, come have a seat", he said and put down the controller. Draco sat down next to Harry, „so what´s the news, am i a Griffindoor", Draco asked with a hopeful look on his face, „hahaha, straight to the point", Harry laughed, „you´ll know soon enough, i hope you can wait untill dinner", he said, „i´d like to know now", Draco said, „i know you do, but please trust me on this", Harry said, „ok", Draco said, Harry smiled, then he checked his watch, „it´s past lunchtime and we have six hours until we have to get to the dining room for dinner, do you want to have something to eat, i can make us a pizza and we could play some Mariocart", Harry suggested, „sure, but when will you start teaching me snakelanguage", Draco asked, „we´ll start tomorrow, what sort of pizza do you want", Harry asked, „i´ll like a Salami pizza", answered Draco, Harry nodded, he got up and walked into his kitchen, „you can put the game into the player, it´s in the drawer under the TV", Harry said, „okay", Draco said and got out the game, he put it in the player and took a second controller out of the drawer and plugged it in, then he went back to the couch and waited for Harry, „okay the pizza is in the oven let´s start the game", Harry said, so that´s what they did, during the game Harry teached Draco some words and sentences in Snake, after 15 minutes the pizza was done and they ate. When it was time to go Draco was already pretty good at „Snake", he could speak long sentences and Harry was proud of him, „great Draco, you´re a fast learner", Harry said and Draco smiled, Harry checked his watch, „we should get going", he said, „would you call Slither while i take the plates into the kitchen", Harry asked, „sure", Draco said and hissed, soon the huge snake´s head was in front of him, emi should have known, so you are Harry´s knew friend, /emthe snake asked, emum, yeah i hope i am his friend, /emDraco said, emyou shouldn´t worry, he is your friend, he knows if he can trust people or not, one more sign that he is your friend, he teached you my language, you are the only person who he teached in that language, in other words he trusts you with all of his soul, /emSlither said, emwow, i trust him too, i owe him a lot, /emDraco said, emoh wait until tonight, after dinner you might owe him your life, /emthe snake said and winked, „enough talk let´s get going", Harry said behind Draco making him jump, „geez Harry, you scared the hell out of me", Draco whined, „scaredy cat", Harry said and then they all laughed, they got onto Slither who brought them to the tunnel and soon Harry and Draco where on their way to the great hall, 'i am so nervous, i wonder what´ll happen at supper', Draco thought.

"Draco, i need to talk to the headmaster, go to your table", Harry said as they entered the hall, Draco nodded and walked over to the Slitherin table, Harry stepped up to Dumbledoor, „sir, after the hat had said it´s stuff i would like to come up here and say something", Harry said, Dumbledoor nodded and Harry walked to his table. em„Where the hell have you been all day, why did you walk in with the ferret and most importantly: what the hell is going on", /emwhispered Ron, em„you´ll find out soon enough", /emwas all that Harry said, Ron opened his mouth but suddenly the hall got quite as the headmaster stood up. „Good evening to all, normally i say some boring stuff, but this is a special evening, there are a few important matters to settle, so let´s start", Dumbledoor said, a wizard carried a chair onto the stage and set it in the middle, then a other wizard came and he was carrying the sorting hat, there was a mutter among the students, Draco threw Harry a questioning look, but Harry just smiled and winked. The hat started to move, „dear students of Hogwarts, i have a message to tell all of you, i made a huge mistake, but it was the only way a certain boy would live a normal life, today i will take back that mistake. The boy who i mean is Draco Malfoy", the hat said, all heads turned to Draco who started feeling very uncomfortable with all of the eyes upon him, „stop staring at him and listen to what i have to say", the hat called out and all heads turned back towards the stage, the hat took a deep sigh and continued, „you all know that i stuck Draco into Slitherin, his parents threatened to destroy me, but the worst part was that they threatened to kick Draco out of the family and deny that they ever had a son, their words were this: „if you don´t stick our son in Slitherin, he´ll be dead for us, we wouldn´t want to see him again, we shall kill him", so i had no choice", the hat paused to let the words settle in, the hall roared in disbelieve, Draco looked towards Harry, 'is it true', he asked in his mind, knowing Harry would hear it and saw Harry nodding, tears started filling his eyes up, „SILENCE", the hat roared, the hall fell quite, „like i said, that was a huge mistake, his true house is GRIFFINDOOR", the hat shouted the last words and felt silent, then it got carried away, „WHAT", the hall roared, „yes it´s true Draco Malfoy you are sitting at the wrong table, so please go to the right table, there is already an empty chair for you", Dumbledoor said, Draco got up and walked over to the Griffindoor table with his head sunk, he sat on the chair, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw a smiling Harry, „hey Draco, don´t look down, everything will get better", he said, „how, i have no home and family", said a miserable Draco, „don´t worry, wait and see", Harry said, „now we shall hear a few words from Harry Potter", came Dumbledoor´s voice, Harry got up and walked onto the stage, „listen all of you, yes it is true, everything the hat had said is true, Draco is a Griffindoor, i expect that everyone of you, especially the people from my house, will treat him correctly", he said and paused, he looked around, the tables all nodded even the Slitherin table nodded, „good, now Draco, the hat said that your parents don´t want you as their son anymore and that they will kill you", Harry continued and Draco hung his head, „fuck them, those aren´t true parents, true parents would love their child, no matter what house he or she is in, you deserve better", Harry said, Draco´s head snapped up and the great hall clapped, Harry raised his hand and the hall silenced, „Draco, i own a mansion, my parents left it to me, it´s way to big for one person, you are welcome to live with me, i have enough money for both of us, i am a trillionaire, also thanks to my parents. This summer you´ll be coming home with me, i´m not doing this out of pity, no, i am doing this out of friendship, like i said: you deserve better, and you deserve to be happy, so what do you say", Harry finished his speech, there was a long pause, then suddenly there was a crash as Draco jumped up from his chair, which fell to the ground, Draco run up to Harry, tears running down his face, he run into Harry and both boys crashed to the ground, Harry slowly sat up rubbing his head, Draco had his arms around Harry´s waist and was sobbing into Harry´s shoulders, „autschi", Harry said, then he patted Draco´s back until he calmed down, „you-you-you mean it", Draco sniffed, „yes i mean it, from this day on you belong to my family", Harry said, „th-th-thanks Harry", Draco sniffled, the two boys got up from the floor, Harry stuck his hand out, „welcome to my family and world, brother", Harry said, Draco couldn´t believe it, he knocked Harry´s hand away and wrapped his arms around his waist and started to cry again, the great hall was so quite that you could hear a pin falling, then suddenly the hall erupted into applause, everyone, even the headmaster, teachers, yes even Snape and the Slitherins were clapping and standing and cheering, and everyone was smiling. Harry and Draco walked back to their chairs and sat down, „welcome Draco, to Griffindoor", the Griffindoors said, Draco kept on sobbing into Harry´s arms, „it´s okay Draco, let all of the pain out, make room for happiness", Harry said, „Harry, you are so kind, how come the change of mind", Hermonie asked, „yeah mate, how", Ron asked, „well, let´s just say, i opened my mind to see Draco´s true self, let´s leave it at that", Harry said with a smile, the others nodded in agreement and smiled, „okay, let´s settle back down and start eating, Draco you don´t need to worry about your stuff, all of your goods have already been moved to Griffindoor", Dumbledoor said, Draco looked up and nodded, then he dried his eyes, „Draco, you soaked me", Harry whined, „sorry", Draco said sheepishly and all of them laughed, soon they were tucking into the food, chatting and laughing together, as though Draco had been there since day one, after dinner Draco and the Griffindoors went to the tower, Draco had gotten the Griffindoor uniform after dinner from the headmaster, soon he was laying in bed, 'what a day, i have never been happier, thanks Harry, Slither was right: i owe you my life', Draco thought, he closed his eyes and with a happy smile on his face, for the first time, he fell asleep.


	3. The Threat

The next morning, Draco got up early and went into the bathroom, after he was dressed he went down to the Common room. „Morning Draco, did you sleep well", asked Harry, „yeah, for the first time", Draco said smiling, Harry smiled back, „hey mate, morning Draco", came Ron´s voice, „Morning Ron", Harry and Draco said, „morning boys", said Hermione´s voice said, „morning Hermione", the boys said, „let´s go to breakfast", Draco said, the others nodded and so they headed to the great hall for breakfast. They sat themselves at the table, Draco sat between Harry and Ron, they were talking about plans for the day, when the post arrived, Harry got a important looking letter, he was about to open it when he heard, „fuck", he turned towards Draco, he saw the terror written all over his face, Harry looked at Draco´s plate, in front of Draco lay a scream-letter, Harry exchanged looks with Ron, „back away", Harry said, Draco couldn´t move so Harry and Ron took a hold of Draco´s arms and pulled him away from the table as the letter began to smoke, suddenly the letter exploded into flames and a loud screech was heard: „DRACO, YOU WORTHLESS PEACE OFF FLESH, WE ARE SO DISAPOINTED, WE DON´T WHANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ARE DEAD, WE MEAN IT, WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Then the letter crumbled into ashes, the great hall was silent in shock even Slitherin, nobody could get a word out of their mouths, Draco was clinging onto Harry in fear crying, Ron looked at Harry and gasped, every head spun around to look at Harry and everyone backed away: Harry´s face was altered with hatred, his friends had never ever seen Harry like that, Harry was holding Draco protectively in his arms, then the headmaster spoke, and he was furious, „nobody has the right to threaten one of my students, Ron and Harry, take Draco to Griffindoortower and stay with him you will be excused from all classes", he said, the two boys nodded, „Snape, i want you to accompany them and set up some security spells", he then said turning to Snape, „sir, i´d rather stay at their side, Draco doesn´t know this but i am his godfather and i am furious at my sister, how dare she threaten my nephew, he my not be of Slitherinblood, but he is still my nephew", Snape said, all eyes, even Dracos tear filled eyes, were fixed in surprise on the Professor, „Harry and Draco, it´s your decision", the headmaster said, the boys looked at each other, „Professor, we´d really like you to come with us", Ron said, „sorry that i answer for them but Harry is to furious to speak i´ve never seen him like this, and Draco is still in shock", he explained, Snape turned to Harry who was still holding Draco, Harry just nodded, Snape run towards them, he picked up Draco and run off with Harry and Ron at his side to Griffindoortower. They soon arrived at the portrait and Ron said the password, the portrait opened and as soon all of them had entered it closed. Snape lay Draco onto the sofa and looked at his nephew, Draco was white like a ghost, „Mr. Weasly get Draco some covers and Mr. Potter get me a cloth and some cold water, please", Snape said turning to the boys, they could see the professor wouldn´t hurt Draco, they saw the hatred in his eyes, but what made the boys feel secure was the look of worry in Snape´s eyes, so they headed off to get the stuff. When Draco had been covered in blankets and Snape had put a damp cloth on his forhead, he sat himself opposite of Harry who had Draco´s head on his lap, Ron was sitting next to Harry on a chair, all of there eyes where fixed on Draco, there was a long silence, „Mr. Potter", Snape said, Harry looked up, his eyes had still the furious look in them, „i´d like to tell you something, you don´t have to say a word, you just have to listen", the professor said and Harry nodded, „first of, i whant to thank you, for helping Draco and protecting him, i see he is in good hands, if there is anything i can do to help, let me know, i owe you a lot", Snape said, „sir, it´s my pleasure, Draco is a great guy, i´m sorry that i found it out a way i shouldn´t have, i should have just talked to him, i was so selfish", Harry said, tears starting to roll down his face, they were tears of pain and anger, „yes i know Dumbledoor told me how you did it but that´s history, what matters is the here and now, today i saw in you not just a kid, no, what i saw was a protector, you protect people you love and like, hell i believe that if those bastards would come threw that door and attack Draco or Mr. Weasly, you wouldn´t hesitate a second to defend and protect their lives with yours", Snape said, „you are right professor, but also you would protect Draco, i see it in your eyes", Harry said, „correct, but i have the feeling that also you are protected from someone, or should i say _something_", Snape said, mouthing the last word, Harry just nodded, „so my nephew is in good hands and well protected, but like i said: if you need any help...", Snape said, „i´ll let you know, hey it seems Draco is waking up", Harry said, „wh-wh-where am i", Draco asked weakly, „hey Draco, we´re in Griffindoortower, you´re safe here, your godfather carried you here", Harry said, pointing to Snape, Draco turned his head to look at his godfather, then Draco tried to get up, but slumped back down, „woah, slowly there, stay laying down", Harry said, „professor", Harry said and Snape understood, he got up and walked over to the couch, Harry carefully lifted Draco´s head and got up, Snape sat down where Harry sat and carefully lay Draco´s head on his lap, „i´ll get a glass of water", Ron said, so he went into the kitchen, he soon returned and handed the glass to Snape, who placed it at Draco´s mouth and Draco took a few sips, „i think that you two have some stuff to discuss, we´ll leave you two alone, but we´ll be nearby", Harry said, Snape nodded, so Harry and Ron sat themselves at a table and started playing a game of chess, Harry kept his eyes on Draco and Snape, watching them talk and Ron kept his eyes on the door.

„So, you´re my godfather", asked Draco weakly, Snape nodded, „you wouldn´t kill me, even if my …. would tell you to", he asked, „no Draco, i´d never harm you i´d rather die myself before i´d harm you", Snape said, „i´m scared", Draco said, „i know you are, those ….. are insane, but you don´t have to worry, you have Harry, his friends and something else who protect you", Snape said, Draco turned to Harry and Harry nodded, „Draco, i´d kill every person who´d want to hurt you", he said, „thanks Harry", Draco said, „i was thinking, we should give you a new name, first to make finding you harder and so that you don´t have your family´s name", Snape said, „yeah, good idea", Harry said, so they thought of names, Harry smiled, „i think i have the perfect name for you", he said, Draco looked at him, „i told you earlier, that you now belong to my family, so it´s only fitting that your last name will be „Potter" and as your first name i thought that „Draco" could stay, i don´t know if you knew, but your name comes from the word „Dragon"", Harry said, „Draco Potter", mumbled Draco, then he smiled „i love it, thanks Harry", he said, „no problem, Draco, professor, could you please change his papers so that it´s official", Harry asked turning to Snape, „sure, like i said: if i can do anything to help just ask", Snape said. „i need the bathroom, i´ll be back in a few", Harry said, he got up and headed to the bathroom, he had to tell „Slither" what has happened and that Draco needs protection. '_Slither, please listen to me, Draco and i need your help, he´s been threatened by his parents, they want to kill him, so please stay near us, so that you can be at our side in matter of seconds, i give a fuck what people think of me if they see you'_, Harry said, speaking into one of the taps and waited for a reply, '_i´m always near you, the great hall is directly over your chamber and i can change my size to fit threw every pipe, the floor of the great hall slides apart in the middle, so no need to worry just call my name and i´ll be there',_ came the reply back, Harry thanked Slither and walked back down to the others.

„Feeling better Draco", Harry asked, his brother nodded, he was sitting on the couch between Ron and Snape, then the portrait moved, at once Ron, Harry and Snape took out their wands and stood in front of Draco, but it was only Dumbledoor, „well i see, everything is under control, Draco how are you feeling", he asked, „i´m fine, but sir, my name is not Draco Malfoy anymore it´s Draco Potter and i am the brother of Harry Potter", Arthur said, „we thought changing his name would make him more secure and that he has not got the name of the people who whant to kill him", Harry explained, „i like the idea, me and Snape will contact the minister to get the new papers sorted, the minister owes me anyway a few favors", Dumbledoor said, „thanks sir", Draco said, Dumbledoor smiled, „i think you should get to bed, we´ll have two wizards guarding the portrait all night so you can sleep peacefully", he said, „okay", they said, „Snape would you care to take the first shift with Filtch", Dumbledoor asked, „sure", Snape said, he said good bye to the boys and walked threw the portrait to take his position, then Dumbledoor left, and the boys got into bed.


	4. The Visitor

The next few days went by quietly without any further disturbance, but then everything changed. It was a warm Friday in spring, the students were all sitting at dinner, as suddenly there was a shatter of glass breaking and someone landed in the middle of the great hall, the hooded figure stood up straight, he had a one-slit mask with a skulls face on, his eyes were glowing in a dark blue color and he held a huge Tantoknife in his hand, „i´m here for a certain person, where is Draco Malfoy", the masked man said in a scary voice. In a matter of seconds every person was standing, wands pointing at the man, „okay, i knew it wouldn´t be easy", the man said, „but i would have rather avoided this", he sighed, suddenly the man had vanished, „now give me Draco Malfoy", came the mans voice, all heads turned towards the voice, all eyes widened in horror, they saw the man standing behind a boy from Hufflepuff, the boy was pale from fear, the man´s knife at his throat, „please stop", came Draco´s voice and he stepped forward, the man slowly lowered the knife and let go of the boy, 'sorry kid', whispered the man into the boys ear, there was a long silence, „those bastards, they are going to pay for fooling me", the man hissed in a voice that wasn´t human, his eyes glowing brighter, showing his anger, the man looked straight at Draco, the man started slowly walking towards the boy, suddenly Harry was in front of Draco, „if you want him you have to get past me first", he said, „your eyes show not fear , they show anger", the man said, pushing Harry to the side, „Draco Malfoy, i am sorry, but i can´t kill you, i don´t do kids", with that the man let the knife fall in front of Draco, then the man turned and started walking away, as he got ready to jump out of the window, he felt a small hand on his arm and he looked down, he looked into the eyes of Draco, „my ex-parents have sent you", he said, the man nodded, „they did tell me to kill their son, they didn´t tell me that he was still a child, i have one rule: children should live, and i stand to that rule", the man said, „but if they find out that you haven´t killed me they´ll send someone else", Draco said, the man was silent for a moment, then his glowing eyes became smile wrinkles, „well, there is a way to make them think you are dead", the man said.

„How", came Harry´s voice, „you seem to be Draco´s protector", the man said, Harry only nodded, „please help us", he said, the man was silent for a few minutes he looked in all directions then he smiled, „i think i could help you out, you seem to be a person worth protecting, so i shall use my technique on you that will not only save your life but also give you a new life", the man said, Draco let go of the man and stepped back, the man returned to the middle of the hall, everyone was still pointing their wands at him, „i´m not surprised that you all don´t trust me, i can´t blame you, i´m a demon, but also demons can have a heart, especially if that demon, like me, was once a human, i sold my soul to Lucifer, but instead he took my body", by now everyone was staring at the man, „yes, i am Lucifer the lord from hell", he said, everyone gasped, „okay, i am not anymore, i chose to live in the human world, to have my eyes on certain people, but i still have power and i still rule hell", the man said, „but now to the real situation", he said, the man reached in his cloak and took out a vial with a red glowing liquid. Lucifer opened the vial and drank two sips of the liquid, then he shuddered, „yuck... now i remember WHY i only do this when it´s necessary", he said, he put the vial back in his cloak, „you should all move", he said, but nobody moved, but as the man stared at the people they backed away, but kept their wands ready, „i hate this part", he said, the man suddenly clutched his stomach and crouched down growing in pain, then he looked up to the ceiling he moved his mask away from his mouth and opened his it, everybody gasped as a hand suddenly came out of the man´s mouth, then a second, then a head appeared, it was the same man, „like i said, i hate this part", said the man, who was coming out of the mouth, soon there were two men, one standing looking around, the other one gasping, „next time, make it less painful, you asshole", the man on the floor said, „oh shut it", the other one said, „shall we get on with it", asked the second man, „geez, give a old man a break", the other said, but then sighed and got up, „okay i can rest later", said the man, then he pulled a second vial out of his cloak this time the liquid was a light blue color, he handed it to his clone, the clone drank the liquid, „aaahhhh wonderful taste", then he turned to look at Draco and suddenly red beams came out of his eyes hitting Draco, the people raised their wands, „wait", the man said raising a hand and the people stopped, they watched as the red beams seemed to scan Draco´s body, after two seconds the beams stopped and Draco stood unharmed, the clone smiled, „you´ll love this part, i won´t it´s very painful", the clone said, he stood very still, then he groaned and everybody watched as the clone got smaller and younger, „why is it that the first part has to be the most painful one", the clone whined his voice becoming higher with each word until it was a small boy´s voice, the clone stopped shrinking, then his clothes glowed and turned into the Slitherins robes, the glowing eyes disappeared, then the clone took off the mask and everybody gasped in surprise, „hello, i am Draco Malfoy", the former clone said, smiling, „wow", was the only word that was heard, „this is so wired", the real Draco said, „yep", his clone said, „but hey i won´t be here for much longer", the clone said, „i´m sorry that you have to die in my place", Draco said, his clone laughed, „don´t be, remember: i´m a demon, i am already dead", he said, „yeah i know, but it´s still sad", Draco said, „this is how i fake peoples deaths, there is no other way", the demon said, „it´s time", it said turning to the fake Draco, „let´s get it over with so that i can finally get on with my sleep until you call me again", the fake Draco said, the demon picked up his Tantoknife from the floor, and the fake Draco lay himself on the floor, the demon knelt next to the boy, putting the knife to his throat, „wait", came Harry´s and Draco´s voices, the Draco on the floor and the demon turned their heads, „i wanted to say thanks, but i can´t bare watching you get „killed", will i ever see you again", asked Draco, the Draco on the floor and the demon exchanged looks and both smiled, „yes, this Tantoknife will hold his soul, every one of my „victims" has a knife like this, when i slit his throat his soul will get sucked inside and you can call him when ever you want, for example if you need help by defending off enemies", the demon said and Draco on the floor nodded, „okay, you all should close your eyes or turn away, you don´t whant to see this", the Draco on the floor said, but everybody shook their heads, „fine", the demon said, then he cut the throat of the boy, „okay, know a proof picture for the bastards", the demon said and took a photo of the „dead" boy, „okay, time for you to go into the knife", it said, the head of Draco number 2 turned with a smile, „see you soon, Draco number one", it said, „yeah", Draco said, and watched as his clone turned into a white mist and oozed into the knife, after the mist had subsided a symbol appeared on the knife, it looked like this: „DP" and the demon put the knife into it´s sheath and handed it to Draco, „here, keep it safe, this belongs to you, if you need your clone, just say: „DP, i need you!", then he´ll appear and help you and your friends, he is very powerful, so you have a great asset, and he only responses to your voice", Lucifer said, Draco took the knife, „thanks, for everything", he said, looking sad at the knife, „don´t look sad, why don´t you see if it works", the demon said, „DP, i need you", Draco said, suddenly the knife glowed and a white mist came oozing out, forming a small body, and soon there stood Draco number two, healthy with no cut throat, „you wish", he said, „i...i...i only wanted to see you again and say thanks again", Draco said, „oh it´s nothing, at least you have a twin brother now, i´m looking forward to spend some time with my new family just like you Draco, don´t worry i´ll be always by your side as long as you have the knife with you, and you still have Harry and the whole school as protectors, but the one who is the most powerful protector isn´t me, it´s someone else", Draco 2 said, „who", Draco asked, „have a guess", said Draco number two looking at Harry and smiling, „oh", said Draco, „you are well protected, and know if you will excuse me i need my beauty sleep", Draco number two said turning into smoke and oozing back into the knife, „geez, know i have two Draco´s to watch after", Harry moaned, „aww, come on Harry, it´s not that bad", Draco said, „Draco you are my brother now i have twin brothers, i don´t mind it at all i love both of you, and like your clone said, i have some power that i rather not show anyone, but if i have to i will", Harry said, Draco looked at the knife and fastened it on his belt, „suits you brother", Harry said, Draco smiled then both boys hugged happily, then they turned to the demon, „thanks, i owe you a lot, for helping us", Harry said, the demon smiled, „no you don´t, just take care of your brothers", it said, „believe me i will", Harry said, „good, now if you´d please excuse me, oh and don´t worry i´ll be watching over you both", the demon said, then a wall of flames erupted and with one last nod the demon started walking towards the wall of fire, „oi, hang on a minute", Dumbledoor said, Lucifer turned, his eyes glowing, Dumbledoor pointed to the glass on the floor and then to the broken window, the demon laughed, „of course, i should fix that", it said, the demon reached into it´s cloak and pulled out a staff with a silver snakes head on it, then he pointed the staff towards the peaces of glass, „thank goodness i still know a few spells i have learned in my youth here at this place", it said, „fixius", the glas on the floor moved and set themselves together, then Lucifer pointed his staff at the window and in a matter of seconds the window was fixed, he looked over at Dumbledoor and saw a surprised and questioning look on his face, the demon smiled under his mask, „yes headmaster, i was one of you students, i was a Slitherin, i think you also know who i was when i was still human", the demon said, Dumbledoor looked at the demon in disbelieve, „no it can´t be, Mathew Slitherin", the headmaster said, „long time since i´ve heard my human name", Lucifer said smiling, everyone in the great hall held their breaths, „i was the great, great grandson of Salazar Slitherin, my great great grandfather helped build this place as you all know", he said, „i remember that one day you had vanished you were not older than Draco", Dumbledoor said, „yes, like i said, i made a deal with Lucifer, and because i was a child, i can´t and will not kill children", he said, „i should be heading back to my world, i have work to do", Lucifer turned and walked towards the fire, before stepping in he had a last look around, „damn it, i really missed this place", he said sighing, he turned towards Harry and send him a message via mind link, great Slither from me, Harry nodded, „farewell everybody and sorry again, Dumbledoor keep these people safe, i am a bad person but also i have a heart and soul, even if it´s black, i care for people i like, oh and a warning, Voldemort is coming back, i don´t know where he is", Lucifer said, „if you need my assistance, call for me", Dumbledoor looked sad, „okay, but how will you know if i need your help", he asked, the demon smiled, he opened his cloak, „Mathew Slitherin", it called, to everyone's surprise a nine year old boy walked out of the cloak, „hello headmaster", the boy said, „Mathew", Dumbledoor said, „this is my youngest self he is my eyes and ears, if anything happens i´ll know and i´ll be here in a matter of seconds", Lucifer said, the young Mathew walked up to the headmaster and stood by his side, he also had a blue glowing in his eyes, „ok, farewell for know", Lucifer said, he nodded one last time to the headmaster, then the demon stepped into the flames, the flames sunk into the floor and the demon was gone, „well what a night", Dumbledoor said, lowering his wand and all others did the same and everyone looked at the small boy standing next to Dumbledoor.


	5. A Second Chance

Mathew looked around at the people staring at him, „what", he said, „well Mathew, you have to understand that we are surprised, tell us please what where you thinking and how the hell, sorry, did you get involved with the lord of hell himself at such a young age", Dumbledoor said, Mathew looked ashamed to the ground, then he looked up at Dumbledoor, „well, you know back then i hated this place, i hated the people, but most of all i hated you", Mathew paused, „keep going", Dumbledoor said, „i was so full of hatred, that i wanted to take over this place and join Voldemort, um i mean you-know-who, to take over the world", Mathew looked around, he saw frightened faces, he sighed, „anyway, i found a spell book in the forbidden part of the library, i looked for a spell that would make me powerful, i had no clue that it was a summoning spell, suddenly Lucifer stood before me", he said, „it´s hard to explain, so let me show you the scene, please make room in the middle", he said, the students moved aside and Mathew flicked his wand and a scene appeared:

„So what do you want from me child", asked the devil, „i want power to take over this place and the world", Mathew said, „i see you are full of hatred, before i give you the power you seek, tell me: why are you full of hatred", the devil asked, „i-i-i-i hate my life, i have no real friends, my father gives a fuck about me, the headmaster is always up my ass, the teachers are mean to me, i want to kill everyone, i want to join the dark lord to take over the world", he explained then the scene paused, „that wasn´t the reason why i was so full of hatred, the real reason was that i was just a selfish idiot and Lucifer knew", the other Mathew explained, then the scene started again:

„Let me show you two possible futures", Lucifer said, the scene changed, everyone looked horrified at what they saw: they were staring at burning houses, corpses of people especially children, the heads torn off, the ruins of Hogworts, Lord Voldemort standing over Harry Potter laughing, behind him a scared looking Mathew, who was covered in blood.

„So, i kill Potter and everyone", Mathew asked, „yes, you will also kill your own parents", the devil said, „that is horrible, please stop", Mathew said starting to cry, „here is the second future", the devil said, and the scene changed again:

This time everyone looked at, healthy green grass, Hogworts and laughing and playing children, then they saw a boy sitting alone under a tree, sobbing, then they noticed four people coming up to him, they recognized Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermonie, „yo, what´s wrong", Harry said, „i-i-i feel so lonely nobody wants to play with me, everyone hates me", sobbed Mathew, „fuck them, listen you want to hang out with us", Harry asked, „hang out with Griffindoors", Mathew asked, „not all of us were Griffindoors", Draco said, „i was a Slitherin", Mathew thought about it, 'they are the first people who actually talked to me', then he smiled, „yeah, i´d like to hang out", he said, he got up and all five run off and the scene changed back to the library.

„Your decision", the devil said, the scene then vanished. „So what future awaits us", Dumbledoor said, „well, i was truly shocked at how brutal Voldemort is, and i knew the second future was a trick, because Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermionie would be younger than me, but something told me to make a decision fast, so i choice the second future", Mathew said, „Lucifer then smiled, and said that he´d know how i would choose, he then said he´ll give me the power to protect people, even he is the devil and has a black heart and soul, blacker than Voldemort, he cares about people, well you know the rest", Mathew said, he looked up at the headmaster, Dumbledoor saw tears on the face of the child he once knew, „look at me i am a freaking demon, i have no friends, but i changed, i´m so sorry", he said, he felt a hand on his shoulder, „Mathew, you made the right decision, with your help we´ll defeat the dark lord", Harry said, „yes, but this isn´t the real me, my true form you saw, i lost my childhood, you don´t want to be friends with a demon and a grown one like me", Mathew said, „we don´t care, you´ve changed, you want to stop the dark lord, with that said, you have from this day on friends", Harry said and smiled, „but after i´m not needed anymore this body will vanish and me as the lord of hell can´t live in the human-world, only if i cast a strong spell to protect me", Mathew said, „i wish i´d never have done it", he sighed, suddenly the entire hall was rumbling and shaking, and a huge wall of flames erupted, there was loud clapping to be heard from the flames, „finally, you have learned the lesson i never have and you have said the words i have never wanted to say", and out of the flames stepped, the grownup Mathew aka Lucifer the lord of hell.

Everyone looked surprised, „what do you mean", asked the young Mathew, „yeah, explain", everybody said, „well, remember when i created you i told you that i use you as my eyes and ears only and that you´d never have a true reason to be", the older Mathew said, the younger Mathew nodded, „well that was a lie, the real reason i´ve created you was to live a normal life again someday, Lucifer thought it was a great plan, with each year all the good i´ve done all the positive energy i transferred into you, Lucifer is a being of negative energy, he´d die and so would i, so the plan was to transfer the energy into you, you grew stronger and stronger, i only waited for the right option to show you what it means to care, a lesson i never had learned without Lucifer", the grown Mathew said, „what are you saying", asked everybody, „isn´t it obvious", asked the other Mathew, „i´m going to live a normal life again, thanks to my younger self", he started to glow, everybody watched in amazement as the grown Mathew split in two people, the glowing stopped, „finally i have my own body back", said Lucifer, the demon stood next to the grown Mathew, „i have not much time, i´ll start to fade away and when i´m gone your eyes will stop glowing you´ll have blue eyes and you´ll keep the power, you are as strong as Harry", the grown Mathew said, as he was talking everybody watched as he begun to fade away, „use the power for good, help everybody destroy Voldemort, Lucifer will wait for him in hell, and believe me, he´ll give the asshole a hard time", he said, then he turned to Lucifer, „thanks for showing me the right way and for the second chance", Lucifer grinned, „Mathew, i didn´t do a thing, it was all you, oh by the way: you are always welcome in hell", he said, the grown Mathew nodded one last time then he was gone. As soon as the grown Mathew had vanished there was a loud thump, everybody looked to where the young Mathew had been standing, Mathew was now laying on the ground, he didn´t seem to breath, „Mathew", Harry said, he bent down and felt his pulse, „nothing", everyone looked at Lucifer, he was standing with his arms crossed, „give him a minute", the demon said, Harry who had is finger on Mathew´s neck suddenly lightened up, „i-i-i feel a pulse", he said, „Mathew, come on", he said, slowly Mathew´s eyes opened, he looked around, „so it really worked, i live again", he said, smiling weakly, „of course, i might be the devil but i tell the truth most of the time", Lucifer said, „thanks for giving me the second chance, now i can enjoy my childhood, that means if you are really my friend", Mathew said looking at Harry, „listen, if i wouldn´t be your friend i wouldn´t be kneeling next to you feeling your pulse, we are friends", Harry said, „make that all of us", the students roared, Mathew looked in disbelieve, then tears started running down his face, „thanks", he sniffed, Harry smiled and pulled Mathew to his feet, then they all looked at Lucifer, „thanks Lucifer for everything, first you saved my brother Draco, then you gave me a second brother, and you´ve brought back Mathew", Harry said, „pff, like i said, he had to learn his lesson, and he did, his heart and soul are pure white, he keeps a bit of my power, he´ll use it for the good, won´t you", Lucifer asked Mathew and Mathew nodded, then something hit him and he started to cry again, „b-b-b-but i have no place to live, my parents think i´m dead, they won´t take me in", Mathew said, Lucifer looked at Harry and Harry smiled as he understood, „Mathew, i already have two brothers, but i´d like to have three brothers", Harry said, „what", Mathew said eyes widening, „yes Mathew, you are welcome in my life and family, and i think Draco would love it to", Harry said, „of course", Draco said, Mathew couldn´t believe it, „thanks", he said and all three boys hugged, „lovely picture, Harry you are truly astonishing, if you ever need help, and that goes also for every single one of you, just call for me, from this day on you have the hell guarding your backs and watching over you, this i swear", Lucifer said, with a final smile and nod, the demon vanished into the wall of fire and again the flames sunk into the floor, Mathew looked around, it was so quite, suddenly all hell broke loose as all students rushed up to Mathew welcoming him to his second life, Mathew couldn´t believe it, „it took years for you to learn a important lesson, now you got the chance of starting over", Dumbledoor said, Mathew looked at his headmaster, „welcome back, Mathew Slitherin, but i guess that you are now a part of Harry´s family i should say, welcome back, Mathew Potter", he said smiling down at the boy, Mathew smiled back, „from this moment on i promise i will never be selfish again, i am a knew Mathew and i have friends, i couldn´t be happier, i can´t wait to start lessons", he said, „well that´s a first, someone who can´t wait to take lessons", Dumbledoor said and everybody laughed, „ok, now let´s get finally started with the feast, but first we have to do one last thing", Dumbledoor said, and a wizard brought the sorting hat, „we need to know what house you are in", he said, „it´s obvious, i´m in Slitherin", Mathew said, „i don´t think so", said Dumbledoor, Mathew put on the hat, „welcome back Mathew, you´ll be in the house GRIFFINDOOR", the hat bellowed, Mathew looked surprised, „welcome to Griffindoor, brother", Harry said, „thanks", Mathew said, „so everybody back to the tables and let´s start the feast", Dumbledoor said and that is what they did.


	6. Loki

*****In Hell*****

Lucifer arrived in his Palace, he sat down on his thrown, „home sweet home", he said, then he thought about the people he had met, 'i should find a way to help them with their battle, i can´t live in the human world', he thought, just then his ten year old son „Loki" came into the Thrown hall, „father you´re back", he said, he was a skinny boy, he had red hair and red gleaming eyes, „and you´re back in you´re own body, so Mathew found his peace", he asked, „yes son, i met great people, they are all very strong and they protect people they love and care for, and as for Mathew he is living a second life now, he has learned his lesson", Lucifer said, „that´s great", Loki said, „mhm...", Lucifer said, Loki noticed that his father was thinking about something, „what are you thinking of father", he asked, „to be honest with you, i´m thinking about the people i met, i kind of feeling protective towards them", he said sighing, „what do you mean, are you starting to like humans, that´s not like you at all, you have changed since you´ve shared a body with Mathew", Loki said, „yes, i learned a lot about the humans thanks to Mathew, i want to help these people, i don´t know how, we deamons can´t live in the human world we´ll die", Lucifer said, then he sighed, unknown to Loki and his father, they were being watched by none other then Odin.

Odin was sitting on his thrown, 'i´ve been keeping my eyes on Lucifer since the day i banished him, i´m pretty surprised how he has turned out to be, he may be evil but he has changed his mind about humans, Mathew opened his eyes and i think i have an idea how to help Lucifer with his wish', he thought, then he stood up, „time to visit hell", he said and with that Odin vanished.

Lucifer and Loki were still talking about the human world, „father, the human world sounds fascinating, i wish i could spend a few days there to learn more", Loki said, „i know son, but like i said: we demons would die", Lucifer said, Loki bent his head in disappointment. There was a knock on the Thrown room´s door, „come in", Lucifer said, expecting one of his servants to enter, the door opened and in came Odin, „hello Lucifer, long time no see", he said with a smile, walking towards the thrown, „Odin, what the hell are you doing here", Lucifer said, „i want to talk with you", Odin said, stopping in front of the thrown, „father, who is that man", Loki whispered, „that my son is my ex-boss and the father of all of the gods, he is the great an mighty Odin", Lucifer said, Loki´s eyes widened, „woah, really", he asked, „yes, your father was my first angel and my right hand, but then he got greedy and evil, so i had to banish him, i see you have build quite a kingdom", Odin said smiling, „well i had to do something, you are the king of the sky i´m the king of hell", Lucifer said, „and you have a great son, he´ll be a great leader", Odin said, „thanks, but know tell me: why did you come", Lucifer asked, „i was keeping my eyes on you since the day i banished you from heaven, i must say i´m very surprised, you are still evil, but something in you has changed, you seem to like humans more and more", Odin said, „well it´s all thanks to Mathew, he was the one who showed me the way, i´m happy here in hell, i have a world of my own and i have the best son in the world", Lucifer said, stroking his sons head, „i see that, but there is something burning in your heart", Odin said, „as always nothing can be hidden from you", Lucifer said, Odin laughed, „you want to help the people who you have met", Odin said, „yes, they already have enough protectors and very strong ones i might add, but still, i want to help them and when they are in danger i want to be able to help them out", Lucifer said, „i might have an idea, how you could help them and know about the going on´s", Odin said, „what, how", Lucifer asked.

Odin looked straight at Loki, „tell me boy, what is your name", he asked, „my name is Loki", Loki said, Odin looked at Lucifer, „you named him after the god of mischief", he asked surprised, „yes", Lucifer said, „suits him", Odin said, smiling, „anyway, Loki i heard you saying that you wish to visit the human world for a few days to learn more about humans", Odin asked, Loki nodded, „yes", „days are to little to learn something", Odin said, „what do you mean", Lucifer asked, „i mean, how about you live as a human in the human world", Odin said, „say what, you´re taking my son away", Lucifer asked furious, „calm down, i have no intention of taking your son away from you, i will turn him into a human boy, but he can live in both worlds so he can visit you whenever he wants to, he´ll keep all of his demon powers and i can link your minds together, so if danger approaches he can call you via the mind", Odin said, „so what do you think", he asked, Lucifer and his son exchanged looks, „are you sure you want to give up your demon life and live as a human", Lucifer asked his son, „well Odin said that i can live in both worlds, so i´ll be a half human and half demon, i said i want to learn more about humans and their world, so yes i´m sure", Loki said, „fine, i hope we don´t regret it", Lucifer said, „father i think we can trust him", Loki said, „okay", Lucifer said, he turned to Odin, „fine, do what you will", Lucifer said, „don´t worry you´ll stay in touch and like i said, he can live and survive in both worlds", Odin said, „Loki come to me", he said, Loki got up from his thrown and walked to Odin, „okay, first we have to give you human skin color", Odin said,Loki watched in fascination as his red skin turned white, „the red glowing eyes have to go, have you got a favorite color you´d like to have as eyes", Odin asked, Loki thought then he nodded, „yes, i would like to have ice-blue eyes and blond hair", he said, „okay, here it goes", Odin said, Loki´s red eyes stopped glowing and turned ice-blue, then his hair turned from black to a light blond, he turned to his father, „so how do i look father", he asked, „you don´t look like my son anymore, but i like your new look", Lucifer said and Loki smiled, „well it´s best if i look more like a human than a demon, i´m still the same", Loki said, „okay, lets connect your minds, if you feel a pulling let it happen", Odin said, Lucifer and Loki nodded, they felt a pulling and then it was over, „okay try it out", Odin said, _dad can you hear me_, Loki asked in his mind, _yes i can, _Lucifer said, „it works, cool", Loki said, „okay, now to turn you into a half human and half demon", Odin said, Loki felt a tingle inside of him, „that wasn´t so bad", he said, „Lucifer i think you should accompany your son, because you know the people and they know you", Odin said, „sure, actually i´m starting to like the idea, he´ll learn about the humans and their world, he´ll learn what it means to have friends and he´ll learn to protect something that is worth protecting, i think it´ll be a great lesson", Lucifer said, „yeah, i think i´ll learn a lot", Loki said, „um... Mr. Odin sir, i just thought, what if i find friends and they would want to come and visit my home for a weekend or so", Loki asked, „well i think your father can put a spell on them, or you might find something in the school library that could help,but there is one kid who doesn´t need a protecting spell, because he is part demon already, but he was born into the human world, he is very powerful, and he knows a lot of you two and this place", Odin said, „i don´t know any such spells, but i think where you are going to go you´ll find help, there are very smart people there", Lucifer said, „okay", Loki said, 'i wonder what Odin meant' he thought, „can we go, i can´t wait", he said, „excited much", Lucifer said and they laughed, „okay let´s go son", Lucifer said, after saying good bye to Odin and after Odin had vanished, Lucifer walked with his son towards the portal, they stopped in front of it, Lucifer activated the portal, then he looked at his son, „ready", he asked, Loki took a deep breath, then he nodded and both of them walked into the flames and vanished.


	7. Loki meets Niklas

**I have put myself into this chapter, i´m the kid called Niklas (which is my real name). I thought it would be something new and different, i hope you´ll enjoy this chapter, please let me know via reviews, thanks :).**

* * *

*****Hogwarts*****

The students and teachers were sitting in the greathall having breakfast, when suddenly the whole hall started rumbling, „what on earth is going on", asked Dumbledoor, suddenly flames shot out of the floor, „okay, i think we all know who that can be", he said, „i wonder what he wants", all heads turned towards the wall of flames, they could see two figures coming in to view. Soon Lucifer and his son Loki were standing in the greathall, „welcome Lucifer, who´s the kid and why did you bring him here", asked Dumbledoor, „hello everyone, this is my son Loki", Lucifer said, „he looks just like you, only that he looks human", Dumbledoor said, „yes that´s true, but i´ll let Loki explain", Lucifer said, all eyes moved to the small boy, „um..., hello, my father told me so much about you humans and the human world, so i wanted to visit for a few days to learn about you and your world", Loki said, he looked very nervous, „i thought demons would die if they´d stay in this world for a long time", Dumbledoor said, „that is correct, but thanks to a person i know for a very long time, my son won´t die", Lucifer said, „who is that person", Dumbledoor said, before Lucifer could answer there was a laughter coming from the Hufflepuff table, Lucifer, Loki and all the others turned their heads towards the laughter, it was a ten year old boy, he had short blond hair and was skinny, „hahaha, Dumbledoor i thought you knew everything", the boy said, „what do you mean Niklas", Dumbledoor asked, „have you ever heard of the first angel of heaven and Odin the father of all gods", Niklas asked with a smirk, „no", Dumbledoor said, Niklas broke into laughter, „hahaha, sometimes i really think that only i know the galaxy´s secrets", he said, „oh well, maybe it´s because i am so interested in hell and heaven and the old myths", he continued, grinning to himself, Niklas calmed down then looked around, his eyes landed on Loki and Lucifer, both of them looked surprised, „Niklas explain", Dumbledoor said, „only if it´s okay for Lucifer", Niklas said smiling, Lucifer just nodded still surprised, „fine, Lucifer was the first angel of heaven and he was Odin´s right hand man, but then something happened, i´ll leave that part out, it was bad enough that Odin banished him from Walhalla and into hell", Niklas explained, he paused, everyone gasped and looked at Lucifer, „what Niklas said is true, but how do you know these things", he asked the boy, Niklas just shrugged, „when i´m interested in a thing i want to know everything and i also have a dark secret and no Dumbledoor i shall not tell it, i´ll tell it when the time has come", Niklas said, winking at Loki, 'so Odin was right, that boy is the half demon', Loki thought, „so i guess it was Odin who transformed Loki into a half demon and half human", Niklas asked, Loki and his father nodded, Niklas smiled, „well Loki, i think you´ll have a great time here and learn a lot, if you need any help or if you have questions you can always talk to me", Niklas said, „thanks i guess", Loki said, „well that´s a surprise, so you can live in both worlds and there is no limit", Dumbledoor asked, Loki nodded, „well then welcome to our world, we have to know in which house you are in", Dumbledoor said, „oh come on headmaster, he isn´t a student, he´s a visitor, so just put him into Slitherin or Hufflepuff, both houses have room enough", Niklas said, „we have two free chairs at our table and since Draco entered Griffindoor Slitherin has a empty chair, i´d say give Loki the opportunity to choose the house he wants to be in", he said, „Niklas you are a wired kid, but you are right, so Loki what hose will you choose", Dumbledoor asked, 'i don´t know anyone in Slitherin or Hufflepuff, but Niklas seems to be kind and helpful and he might be the half demon Odin had mentioned', he thought, „i choose Hufflepuff", Loki said, „well then go over and sit next to Niklas", Dumbledoor said, so Loki said good bye to his father and went to the table and sat next to Niklas, „welcome Loki, i think this is the beginning of a great friendship", Niklas said smiling at Loki, „yeah, thanks that you offered your help, this´ll make it a lot easier for me", Loki said smiling back, then he lend in , _„are you the half demon Odin had mentioned"_, Loki whispered into Niklas´s ear, Niklas nodded slightly so that only Loki noticed, _„cool, you have to tell me a lot about you"_, Loki whispered, _„i will, but not here", _Niklas whispered back. „Seems like he´ll get along just fine, he has already made friends", Lucifer said smiling as he watched his son and Niklas whispering with each other, 'i wonder what they are talking about', he thought, then he turned to Dumbledoor, „thanks, oh and if anything happens i´ll know, Odin linked my and my sons minds together, so if danger approaches he´ll call me and i´ll come and help", Lucifer said, Dumbledoor nodded, „good, oh Loki can return to hell every weekend and in the holidays", Dumbledoor said, „okay cool, well then see you at the weekend son", Lucifer said with a smile, Loki nodded and smiled back, „it´s time for me to leave, Loki behave yourself, i know you´ll make me proud", Lucifer said, Loki nodded and with a final smile Lucifer vanished into the wall of flames.


	8. Niklas s Secret Revealed

Loki and Niklas talked, while eating breakfast, Loki tried a peanut butter Toast with scrambled eggs, "this is so yummy", he said with a smile. Niklas smiled, "yes human food is really yummy", he said, "after breakfast we´ll go into the forbidden forest and i´ll show you something cool", Niklas said, "you can ask me also some questions", he added, "what is the forbidden forest", Loki asked, "the forbidden forest is the forest surrounding this castle, we students aren´t aloud to enter it because it´s full of evil and dangerous beings, but we´ll be fine", Niklas said winking at Loki and Loki smiled, they continued to eat, they didn´t notice that they were being watched by Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione.

"Harry, do you know that kid", Ron asked, "no not really, okay i´ve seen him a lot around the castle and I always have a strange feeling around him, not a evil feeling, just a strange feeling, but I never talked to him", Harry said, "I wonder how Loki who is actually a demon and Niklas become friends so fast", Draco said, "and how the hell does he know all of these wired stuff, but most important: what is his dark secret that he doesn´t want to tell", he asked, "how about we follow them and find out", Harry suggested, "Harry, you don´t secretly follow people, that´s not nice", Hermione said, "yeah, I know, but he made me curious", Harry said, "fine, let´s follow them", Hermione said.

After breakfast Niklas and Loki stud up and walked out of the great hall, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron followed them, but kept their distance. They exited the castle and walked towards the forbidden forest, Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then they followed Niklas and Loki into the forest.

The walked deep into the forest, until they reached a clearing, Niklas and Loki stopped in the middle of the clearing, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron hid themselves behind a tree. "Okay Loki, do you want to see the cool thing, or do you want to first ask questions", Niklas asked, "how come do you know so much about my world and the world of Odin", Loki asked, "i visited both worlds before", Niklas said, "and what world do you like the most", Loki asked, "hell, because that is where my father was from, but I also like this human world a lot", Niklas said, "how is you father", Loki asked, Niklas looked very sad, "well, he actually came into the human world to find something to eat, he was that sort of demon that eat humans, don´t worry I don´t do that", Niklas said, "is it okay if I ask what has happened", Loki asked, "it´s okay, anyway he somehow landed in my mothers bedroom, he thought that she looked... yummy...", Niklas paused, "he just wanted to start on eating her, but she woke up, she didn´t scream, she just looked at him, my father couldn´t move, she touched him, let´s leave the details out. When my mum woke up the next morning she was laying next to a pile of ashes", Niklas said, tears started to run down his face, "i... I´m sorry", Loki said, "thanks..., anyway, my mum couldn´t throw the ashes away, she put the ashes into a wooden box and sealed it, and nine months months after that I was born, I was raised as a human but I knew somehow that I was different, about a year ago my mum told me everything, it was kinda cool to know that i´m a half demon and that I can leave in hell, heaven and human world and I wouldn´t die", Niklas said.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione were looking at each other in surprise, their mouths hanging open, _"Niklas is a half demon", _Draco asked, no one said a word so they kept watching. "So do you have any other questions", Niklas asked, wiping his tears away, "are you alright", Loki asked, "yeah, yeah, i´m fine, it´s just painful to remember", Niklas said, "sorry, I didn´t want to make you sad", Loki said, he hung his head in guilt, "it´s okay", Niklas said, putting a hand on Loki´s shoulder, "Odin said that you are very powerful, how did he mean that", Loki asked, Niklas grinned, "yes I am very powerful", Niklas said, "how powerful", Loki asked, "have you heard of Draco, Harry and Voldemort", Niklas asked, "sure, they are really powerful magicians", Loki said.

"_Woah, Harry, you are known in hell", _Ron whispered.

"Correct, when you would merge those three people together, they wouldn´t be more powerful than a child who just learned to walk", Niklas said, "and in my demon form, well let´s just say: you shouldn´t make me angry", Niklas said smiling.

Ron, Harry, Draco and Hermione couldn´t believe what they were hearing, _"more powerful than me, Draco and Voldemort", _Harry whispered.

"Woah, I hope you will be on our side", Loki said, "i might be a half demon, but I like this world and the humans, i´d never harm them, so no worries, but i´ll use my powers only if it´s necessary", Niklas said. "You wanted to show me something cool", Loki said, Niklas smiled, "I was already wondering when you would ask", Niklas said, "I hope you are ready for this", he said.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron were anxious to see what Niklas was going to do, that they didn´t notice something creeping up from behind them, suddenly they heard a twig snap behind them, all four of them spun around, behind them stood a huge creature with huge horns on its head, it had gray skin and a head like a bull and it was about ten feet tall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco backed onto the clearing, "Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, what the hell are you doing here", Niklas asked, "um... we´ll explain later but first we have a huge and I mean huge problem", Harry said pointing to the trees. Niklas looked and saw the demon stepping into the clearing, "everyone step behind me and put your wands away, they are useless against him", Niklas said, they all stepped behind Niklas who stepped forward, "you again, I thought that you have learned your lesson, to leave me alone", Niklas said, the demon growled an raised its hand, "here we go again, oh well I could use a bit of exercise", Niklas said.

The demon swung his hand towards Niklas in a fast speed, a second before the hand made impact Niklas vanished and the demons hand slammed into the ground making it tremble. The demon grunted and looked around, "looking for me", came Niklas´s voice, everyone looked, and next to the hand print stood Niklas, the demon growled, _"holy sh**, I didn´t see him move", _Draco whispered, "come on, try again", Niklas said, the demon swung his hand again and again in Niklas´s direction, but every time missed him by inches. The demon´s hand connected with Niklas and sent him flying, Niklas slammed into a huge rock which splintered and crumbled, burying Niklas underneath the timbers, "NIKLAS", Loki called, the demon grinned and roared in triumph, then it started to move to the others, raising its hand, but before it could swing it in the kids direction there was a sound of moving timber, everyone, even the demon looked towards the shattered rock and they saw the rubble move and out of the rubble stepped Niklas, "I didn´t watch out there", he said dusting himself off, the demon growled and advanced at Niklas and the dance continued, "how the hell did he survive that impact", Hermione asked, everyone shrugged.

"This is getting boring", Niklas said, "i think I should end this, but this time I will not break your arm, i´m gonna take your life", Niklas said, "but I won´t take your life as a human, i´ll take your life as a demon", he said, everyone watched as Niklas´s body started to glow red, then suddenly he was engulfed in flames, the flames started to creep down his body, starting at his head. Niklas´s blond hair had turned into flames, his ears were a bit pointy, his skin was a royal blue color, his eyes turned from brown to red and his pupils turned to slits, his fingernails and toenails became claws, the flames died away and instead of a human boy there stood a demon-boy with a grin on his face. The demon had stopped swinging his hand at him, it was actually shaking and looked pretty scared, Niklas raised a hand, "any last words before I turn you into ashes", he asked, "Voldemort is returning, he will kill you and your friends", the demon said, "so it was Voldemort who has sent you, he seems to have a friend in hell, i´ll check that out, he can try, but these people are under my protection", Niklas said, "anything else I need to know", he asked, "Voldemort has planned to kidnap Draco, to brainwash him and use him as a spy and train him to become his weapon in the war", the demon said, "thanks for the warning", Niklas said, then a huge fireball erupted from his hand and engulfed the demon, who screamed in pain, in a matter of seconds the demon had vanished and a huge pile of ashes was laying in the ground, a gust of wind appeared and took the ashes away, Niklas turned back into his human self and turned to the group, "I trust that you all will keep this a secret", he asked, everyone nodded.

"Woah, Niklas that was so cool, you really are mega powerful", Harry said, Niklas nodded, "Draco, since the demon said that Voldemort has planned in kidnapping you, you should stay with your new friends", Niklas said, "can´t you stick around us", Draco asked, "i won´t be here for a few days", Niklas said, "what why", all of them asked, "well, I have to go into hell to find out who this powerful demon is who is helping Voldemort", Niklas said, "but who will show me around and help me", Loki said, "Harry, Ron and Hermione, even Draco will help you, and you can protect them, you are pretty strong as well", Niklas said, "yeah, but not as strong as you", Loki said, "it will be fine, i´ll be back in a few days", Niklas said, he walked over to Loki and the others, he gave all of them a hug, "see you all soon", he said, then he looked at Loki, "stay strong brother", he said and with a smile he turned into fire and sunk into the ground.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Loki looked at each other, they agreed to hold to their promise and tell no one what had happened, so they headed back to the castle, Loki turned around and looked at the spot where Niklas had vanished, "hope you´ll return quickly, brother", he said, then he turned and continued to walk back to the castle with the others.


	9. Niklas Returns

"The days passed without Niklas returning and without any further attacks, Loki, Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione were together all the time. They were sitting in the library wondering if Niklas had found the demon and if he would ever return, they were missing him badly, even if they didn´t know him that well, "I hope he´ll be back soon", Loki said, "yeah we hope that too, it has been five days now, since he left us", Harry said.

"Well... stop hoping", said a voice behind them, they all turned and there behind them stood Niklas. He looked awful, his clothes were all torn and it looked as if they had burn marks, he also was bleeding on the arms, Niklas smiled, "i´m... back...", he said, then he collapsed on the floor.

There was a long silence, "NIKLAS", Loki shouted, he run over to the collapsed boy and felt his pulse, the others saw as Loki sighed in relief, "he´s only sleeping", he said, "what the hell happened to him", Harry asked, "i don´t know", Loki said, "Hermione, could you heal him and i´ll bring him to our room in Hufflepuff", Loki said, Hermione nodded and healed Niklas, then Loki picked up the boy and carried him to his room in Hufflepuff, "I hope he´s going to be fine", Draco said, "yeah", the others said.

"Loki carried Niklas threw the halls of Hogwarts, he didn´t see anybody, he was happy for that, he wasn´t in the mood for annoying questions. Loki soon arrived at the Hufflepuff entrance, he shouted the password, which he got the day he arrived at Hogwarts from Dumbledor, he run up the stairs to the boys dorm, he entered his and Niklas´s room and lied the sleeping boy on his bed, he examined Niklas, Loki felt Niklas´s forehead, 'Jesus, he´s boiling up', he thought, Loki run into the bathroom and came back with a cold cloth and lied it on Niklas´s head, then he sat next to him, "Niklas, what the hell have you been doing", he asked aloud, "i hope you wake up soon, brother".

"Niklas didn´t wake up for four days, Loki took every second of his free time to sit by his side and just be there for him. It was the fifth day, when Niklas finally slowly opened his eyes, he heard silent snoring next to him and he turned his head, on a armchair sat Loki fast asleep, "Loki, have you been sitting by my side till I wake up", he asked quietly, then he got out of bed and started doing press-ups. Loki woke up by the sound of creaking floorboards, he looked up an saw Niklas doing press-ups, "Niklas", he asked.

"Niklas stopped and looked up with a smile, "yes Loki", he asked, Loki just stared, then he jumped up from the armchair and on to Niklas, hugging him and crying into his shoulder, "oof", he said, then he put a hand on Loki´s back and stroked him soothingly, "hey Loki, why are you crying", he asked. "I... I´m just so happy that you are finally awake, I was so worried", Loki sniffed, "I´m fine Loki, I was just drained from my fight with the demon that helped Voldemort", Niklas said, Loki looked up into Niklas´s eyes, "did... did you kill him", Niklas nodded, "yes, Voldemort won´t find a new demon who will help him that fast", he said, "how long was I out", he asked, "five days", Loki answered, whipping his tears away, "woah, I was really drained, but now I´m hungry", Niklas said, Loki laughed, "then let´s get ready and head down to breakfast", he said and that is what they did.

After breakfast Niklas and Loki exited the great hall and headed to the castlegardens to chill a bit, "hey Niklas, welcome back", came a voice behind him and he felt a hand on his shoulder, Niklas turned and saw into the smiling faces of Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry, "we are so happy that you are okay", Ron said, "you have to tell us what happened", Draco said, "okay, Loki and I were about to go chill in the castle gardens, you are welcome to join us and i´ll tell you what has happened", Niklas said, and they all headed to the gardens, when they had sat down on a stone bench where nobody was nearby, Niklas started to tell his new friends what had happened when he was gone.


End file.
